


What's Happening To Me?

by What_the_em



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Torture, kidnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_the_em/pseuds/What_the_em
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles keeps slapping Derek and then he runs off and Derek follows him, but he's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chappie 1

 

"But who's the other girl? The one locked in there with Boyd?" Scott said gravely.

 

Derek shrugged, looking down at the table, at the plans of the bank that were laid out, hating how utterly clueless and Useless he felt. He would keep thinking, hoping that it was still Erica, that there was no new girl and that Erica was alive and well. Because he didn't know what he would do if she really was dead. 

 

Derek opened his mouth to say something, anything, but he couldn't think of anything to say - what coul he say?- when all of a sudden Derek felt a smack against his arm. 

 

It was ineffectual at best, a barely there slap, but it was there and it shocked Derek into looking down at his left arm where the smack had landed then up at Stiles standing next to him, who was staring up and out the window, arms folded against his chest, an air of casualness surrounding him. 

 

Derek stared at him, willing him to look back, but Stiles continued to ignore him, turning to Scott and starting to suggest random girls he knew who could be in the vault. 

 

Derek's gaze caught Peter who was smirking over at his perch, but then Peter got up and wandered over to the couch and plopped down on it, pulling his feet up onto the coffee table. Derek elected to ignore him, turning back to the papers on the desk.

 

He felt another smack, but this time it landed on his side. Derek looked sharply over at Stiles who was nodding at what Scott was saying, who hadn't noticed a anything amiss. 

 

But Derek did. "Stiles, what are you doing?" 

 

Stiles stopped mid-sentence, looking over at Derek in confusion. "Huh? I'm not doing anything? I'm just talking to Scott. You know, helping devise a plan that doesn't get anyone killed." Stiles turned back to Scott who just shrugged at Derek's look and continued their conversation. 

 

Derek looked over at Peter, who looked like he was trying not to laugh, the asshole. 

 

Derek shook his head, and went back to what he was doing before Stiles 'totally' hit him. 

 

He doubted Scott would want to go in there not knowing what would happen, not wanting to risk his life when he had no idea what he was risking his life for, but Derek was. It was already dark out, and Derek Nd Scott should be leaving soon.

 

Then Derek felt another smack, only this time on his upper arm, and a little harder than before. 

Derek huffed, and looked over, saw that Scott definitely noticed what wa happening now, Stiles was looking at his nails, all casual-like. 

 

"Stiles."

 

"Derek?" Stiles asked, looking over at him in question.

 

"Why are you hitting me?"

 

Stiles mock-gasped. "I'm doing no such thing!"

 

Derek glared at him, but Stiles only stared steadily back. Scott ducked his head down to hide a smirk. 

 

"Just don't do it again." Derek threatened, deepening his voice and flashing his eyes red. 

 

Stiles smirked. "Don't know what you're talking about, but sure, big guy. Won't happen again, whatever it is you think I did." Stiles held his hands up in surrender.

 

"Stiles, come on." Scott coughed to hide a laugh. 

" Scotty, I swear I didn't do a thing." Stiles pleaded. "Promise."

 

Peter was shaking with laughter on the couch, Scott was placating Stiles and Derek was rolling his eyes as he focused back on the blueprints. Okay, he needed to memorize where the wall was, where he had to go, where exactly the vault was so he didn't end up in a completely different room.

 

Smack.

 

It landed right on his face, and was light enough that Derek's face barely moved, but it was hard enough for Derek to straighten up and blink in surprise over at Stiles who was barely containing his laughter now. 

 

"It doesn't feel too good, does it?" Stiles said smugly.

 

"Stiles." Derek said, turning to him once more and crossing his arms, putting a fake light and cheerful note in his voice. 

 

Stiles smile faded as he saw the look on Derek's face. " Yeah, I'm going to...be right back." And then Stile was running away before Derek could lunge forward and snatch him.

 

"Stiles!" Derek huffed angrily. He turned to Scott who had been watching the whole exchange with wide, curious eyes. "I'll be right back."And then they could go save Boyd and ..Erica. But first, he had to deal with Stiles. The little shit. 

 

Stiles POV 

 

I ran away from Derek and rounded the corner past Peter, who was still guffawing on the couch. I slammed through the double doors when someone caught my wrist. 

 

'Shit. Derek..' I thought as I was spun and I hand clasps around my mouth as try pushed my down the hall scrapping against the wall into a black Suburban. All I see is I baseball bat being brought towards my head, and someone screaming my name.


	2. Chappie 2

Derek's POV

"Stiles!" I huffed angrily. I turned to Scott who had been watching the whole exchange with wide, curious eyes. "I'll be right back."And then they could go save Boyd and ..Erica. But first, I have to deal with Stiles.   
The little shit. 

I saw Stiles found the corner as I slowed down my pace. My eyes flashed red as I smelt the air and felt him giving off stress and struggle. 

I heard a car starting and another heartbeat, and took off to see Stiles getting shoved into the back of a dark red suburban. 'Argent' 'Mate' my wolf snarled. 

"Stiles!" I yelled as Chris Argent swung a baseball bat at his head, and my wolf lost it. I howled for my pack as I darted behind the car. 

I was about to slash a tire, when I was tackled. I went to attack whom ever was on top of me when I see Scott and Isaac looking at me with wide, concerned eyes. 

" Why were you trying to attack Mr.Argent?!" Isaac asked, the concern washing over with pure worry.

"He took..he took Stiles. Knocked him out with a baseball bat.." I whispered and got up. 

Scott gasped and turned to look at Isaac, who was staring back at him. 

'What is up with them?' I thought.

"Let's go." I said grimly but stopped a I saw Stiles bag still laying against the wall. I saw a blood smear on the wall. Stiles blood. I growled deep in my throat and picked up his bag. 

"What's that?" Isaac asked and pointed to the ground. 

I leaned over and picked up a folded picture. 'He is goin 2 empt warehouse' Stiles handwriting said and on the bottom it was signed,   
'Come and get me, Sourwolf' 

I refolded it and put it back in my pocket, shifted and tore Stiles bag from Scott. I took a huge whiff of it and took off running. 

'Get Mate' My wolf howled.  
'Get Mate.'

 

Chris Argents POV

I pushed Stiles through the warehouse door with a blindfold on. I shoved him down the staircase, and I heard him moan in pain, as I slammed the door shut. 

"Aww Hell.." I mumbled, running my hand through my hair. Derek said Stiles was his mate. He's gonna rip my throat out..with his teeth. 

I sent down one of my guards down to get information out of Stiles as I go talk to Allison. 

"Shit." I say as I hear Stiles scream from downstairs, knowing Derek could hear it.

 

Stiles POV 

After Chris pushed me down the stairs, I thought I was gonna be alone for a while, so got up, painfully, and started rummaging around the drawers down in the cabinets. 

But when I heard footsteps, I rushed to put everything Back, and ended up dropping a giant clamp thing on my foot. And shit if that didn't hurt.. 

"What do you think you're doing?!" 

The man yelled grabbing my arm forcefully and pushing me against the wall. I closed my eyes shut waiting for the punch or kick, but he started grinding against me. 

'Ewwww' I thought as I tried to push him off of me, put he shoved me harder, making me groan in pain, but he just laughed and raked his hands up my chest, revealing claws. 

A werewolf! Seriously! He clawed my cheat hard and I tried not to scream, biting my lip hard enough to draw blood. 

"I want you to scream, Stiles. Scream for your mate. For Derek to save your pretty ass." 

'Derek. Mate...pretty ass?' Oh god, his hand reached over to the table to grab something, and I heard him laugh hard and evil. 

"This will work..yess." He whispered and I felt something tingle and burn against my side. 

He carved a symbol in my side with his claw, and stabbed a knife into my leg. I couldn't keep it in, I screamed, almost as loud as Lydia.


	3. Chappie 3

Derek's POV

'Please! Stop, it hurts! Please...Derek..!' I hear Stiles scream, while running aimlessly after his scent. I perked my ears up and growled. 

'Derek, if you can hear me. Please hear me. I'm in....*gasp* I'm in the Argents..*ahhhhh!* basement. Please!' 

"Shit." I muttered a I turned around and headed towards the Argents house. 

'This will not be my end. But it will be theirs.'

*************

Isaacs POV :) 

'Damn Cheekbones.' I think as I follow Scott to his locker. 

"Why aren't we helping Derek?" I asked, peering in to see all the photos of Allison removed. 

"He said if he catches us or me following him he'll tell yo-... Nevermind." He quickly ended and slammed his locker shut speed walking down the hall. 

"Scott!" I yelled, wanting to follow, but the bell rang interrupting my thoughts. 

Uggh. What was he gonna say? Only one way to find out. 

Derek. 

*************

Stiles POV 

The creepy dude with the mullet slid a tray of slop under the steel door, and stomped away. 

"Thanks!" I shout sarcastically back, my voice hoarse. 

I ate the food fast though, afraid they might try and take it back. 

I take the moment to evaluate myself. My pant legs are torn from the...torture weapons, and there's no doubt my ribs are broken. But they left my face mostly intact, says he wants 'my mate' to know it was me. 

It's made me shudder. The way he said it so cold heartedly. 

I lifted my shirt and gasped from the pain. The symbol he carved in my side was the same symbol the is tattooed on Derek's back. 

Derek. 

"How you feeling, Stilleess?" The torturer sneered. I heard his name. Gerard. 

I put on a goody grin. "Alright! You know, before you stabbed me in the side and had your doucherocket kick me repetitively in the ribs, Oh! And threw me down the stairs." 

The sly smile on his face disappeared, replaced with a grimace and he proceeded to his cabinet. 

"This." He said taking a jar out. "Will make you hallucinate. And the fun part, you'll know the whole time!" He pulled the syringe out and flicked it. 

I flinched and backed up towards the wall. 'No.No. Shit.' I think. 

"It will tingle at first, then it will become an itch, then a burn. Then it will be so excruciating, you will calling for your sweet little Derek to save you." 

'Sweet little what?! I mean he has killer abs and the face that would make Scott drool but...and he really is sensitive under his sourwolf. Oh hell. I love Derek.' 

But I didn't notice until it was too late, the syringe entering my shoulder and being pushed into the counter, collapsing. But the room wasn't there anymore. I'm in my living room. My Dad sitting there with a beer bottle in his hand screaming. 

"You killed your mom! You know that! Killed her! If she wouldn't of had you she would be alive! Better her than you. A disappointment!" 

My breath caught in my throat. 'Is that what he really thinks?' 

He chucks the bottle at me, and before I can move, it connects with my jaw. Shattering. I feel the burn, and my blood trickle against my neck. But I can't move. 

Without control, I run to the front door and into the street. My jeep is gone, and I run. Into the woods, to Derek's house where he is making out with Erica. 

'He could do better.' I think, but why comes out is a muffled

"No!" As I cover my mouth with my sleeves. 

I feel a sharp push against my chest and I gasp. What? 

I feel it again and I see Derek again, but this time he looks concerned and furious. His eyes trail my body and growls. I'm still confused. 

"Derek?"


	4. Chappie 4

Derek's POV   
****************

My eyes shot up. /Stiles/ I growl and hear a tree branch snap behind me. My claws grow and I turn around slowly, ready to attack, when I hear a whimper. 

"Erica?" I question, turning around fully. 

She shook her head fast, regretting it soon after. 

"Stiles.. He's" she starts. 

My eyes burn crimson, "Stiles what? Where is he?" 

"He's..they made Peter..he bi-bit him." 

Before I could ask any more. She collapsed. 

****************

Stiles POV 

"Think again." The man said as he pulled me from the hallucinations, and got off his knees from...saving me? Ew. 

'I'm gonna die. In gonna die. I'm gonna die.' I repeat in my head. I'll probably die anyway, considering the asswipe won't even give me a towel. 

I try to move from my spot chained by all fours on the wall, but it's too painful and a small hiss escapes my lips. 

The torturer turns around. Shit. 

"You don't want me to make you..pleasure me again. Do you?" She snickers.

I flashback to his member in my mouth, him thrusting himself in me while I gag and protest. 

Slamming my fists against the wall and trying miserably to call for Derek. 

I shudder and see he has left the room. 

He comes back an hour or so later with a werewolf chained by a collar. I recognize the face. Peter. 

He snarled and strained against the chains, looking at me, scanning my body. I shift awkwardly, but wince as the burn on my side stretched. 

"Now." The man yells shoving Peter to his knees and looking at him. "You're gonna bite Stiles." 

My eyes widen an I push myself closer to the wall. What!? 

I shake my head profusely and Peter whines, pleading that Derek will kill him if he hurt his mate. 

"Again with the mate thing? I mean, You seriously think 'Sex-with-legs' would like me?" I announce shocking everyone. Whoops. 

I shrug as they push Peter towards me and force his mouth open, his fangs growing out of his gums as they inject a poison in his chest. 

"Pray you survive, Stilinski." He says, as Peters teeth enter my side, I scream. "Holy Shii-!" But right before I pass out, I see Erica, eyes wide with fear, mouth from the cracked door. 

'We will save you.' 

**************  
Isaac POV 

I got a call from Derek saying he found Erica, and that she had news on Stiles, so I brought Scott along. 

"What did she know about Stiles?" Scott asks but Derek just growled and looked away. I could tell he wanted to leave and look for him, but he had to wait until Erica told him where he was. They moved him to where even werewolves couldn't track him. 

"What did she know about Stiles!" He persisted, taking a step forward, and I jumped in between them, setting my arms on his shoulders. 

"Scott." I say gently, and his eyes turn back and he becomes visa boy calmer. I smirk at my good work, As he settles himself in my arms for a hug. 

"I'm sorry." He mumbles. 

Erica jerks on the couch, murmuring words like 'immune' 'powerful'. She sat up abruptly an her eyes shot open.

"Stiles is alive. He was immune to the bite and now they want to test him. Hes dying from blood loss and he's..he's in the high school. Mr. Harris is in on it." She speaks fast, but we understand every word. 

I glance at Scott, who is still staring at the now standing Erica, sipping the glass of water on the end table. 

"Derek." I say turning to see how he reacts. But he's already gone.


	5. Chappie 5

Stiles POV   
**************

I awake with a thud. Literally. 

I was being dragged by my chained ankles into the old chemistry lab. I blink a few times, before I see..Mr.Harris? Shit. It's because I talk to much isn't it? I lightly smirk at my joke, when a slap skims across my face. 

"Wake up. You're immune to the bite and I'm gonna find out why. " 

Wha- I'm IMMUNE! Oh thank the Lord, I do not want to be a hairy wolf. No thanks! 

The men scoff, showing I accidentally said something out loud..again. 

"Don't get too excited, we've still got you. And I don't plan on giving you up," he says dragging a long nail down my chest, drawing blood. I wince. 

"Derek." I gasp. "He will get me. He always...sa-saves me." I slur as I breathe in a horrible smelling air coming from the towel they're rubbing my neck with. My eyes start to close, but I resist it, and see something in the darkness stir. 

'Please be Derek' I plead as I hear a growl in my head. 

"Don't look so scared." Mr.Harris says finally, turning my chin with his hand forcefully. "Chloroform." He says waving the towel, me gaging in response. "You won't feel what we do to you." 

Right before I black out, I hear a very faint whisper. 

'I'm Sorry' it says, and it was Derek. 

Then. Mr. Harris screamed. 

I smirk and lose consciousness, hopefully not for the last time. The sorry wasn't for me. 

**************  
Derek POV 

I ran to the Beacon Hills, and half way there I started smelling it. Chloroform and blood. 

I stopped at the front door, and crushed the lock in my hand, shoving the door open with my foot. 

"Chloroform" I hear someone say as I glance through the door to see Stiles chained to a table. 

Battered and Bruised beyond recognition. "You won't feel what we do to you." 

I could tell it was directed at Stiles by the way he strained against the chains. 

I growled, but held my self back. As Stiles eyes closed, I whispered. 

"I'm sorry." But it wasn't for him. And, for the first time in years, I killed someone. 

My mates kidnappers. My mates torturers. Stiles Worst Nightmare. 

I smirk as I pick up Stiles. 

"The only person that should be giving you bruises is me." I murmur in his ear, leaning down and licked lightly down his neck, healing him. "If you know what I mean." 

His eyes shot open, with a huge grin. 

"Really?"


	6. Chappie 6

Derek's POV   
****************

I smirk as I pick up Stiles. 

"The only person that should be giving you bruises is me." I murmur in his ear, leaning down and licked lightly down his neck, healing him. "If you know what I mean." 

His eyes shot open, with a huge grin. "Really?" 

I chuckle " Yes Stiles."

I ran him to Deatons, and he spent the whole time whining that he was fine. The bruises will still be there, and the cuts will scar, but the 'healing' I performed will keep away any soreness. 

 

Stiles was walking uncomfortably around his house, when his father came in. Carrying a beer in one hand, and his pistol in the other. He gently scooted out his chair, but failing the be quiet screeching the chair across the floor. The sheriff dropped his glass, it shattering across the floor, aiming his gun at Stiles. 

"Who are you and why are you in my house?" He slurs, his hand shaking on the trigger.

Stiles holds his hands up in surrender, placing his orange juice on the table. "It's me dad." He says. "Me Stiles?" He took a couple steps towards him when he pulled the trigger. 

It skimmed Stiles cheek and made a hole in the wall. Stiles cradled his cheek, a puddle of blood forming in his palm.

"You're a disappointment. I'm happy your mother is gone! If she could see you now, she would probably kill herself. Hell knows I've tried!" 

That's when he sobbed. 

************************

When he woke up, he felt himself being rocked back and forth on the floor. 

"Dad?" He whispered, turning his head to see the hungover Stilinski crying in his shoulder. 

"I'm so sorry son. I did this to you! I'm a monster.." He mumbles. 

"Nonono Dad, this wasn't you!" he says gesturing the the bruises covering to his body. 

His dad recovered quickly, and pulled himself off the floor. "Was it that Derek boy you're so fond of? I'll throw his ass in jail if I-" 

"I was kidnapped!" He blurted, regretting it and covering his mouth with both hands' smothering the word "Tortured."

"What!?" 

\--------------------

Derek's POV 

I was standing outside his house. Have been since he returned home from Deatons. It's not surprising that the sheriff came home drunk. I've been watching him while Stiles was...away. But when I heard a crash, and a gunshot, I rushed into find a bleeding Stile on the floor and his father rocking him. 

"I was kidnapped!" He blurts, covering his mouth with both hands' smothering the word "Tortured." 

I grabbed the man by the shoulders and shoved him against the wall.

'Protect Mate' my wolf snarled

"What did you do." I sneered, when I heard a faint whisper. 

"Derek." Stiles said quietly. "Don't. He-he didn't mean it." 

I drop him to the floor, and tell him a little too harsh to clean up the mess he caused. After I fixed Stiles up and bring by him up to his room, I lean over his bed to kiss his forehead. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered

"For what? I was the one who over reacted." I returned calmly.

"Not that." He said. My eyebrows scrunched, I was confused. What does he mean?

"I think..well when I was in the warehouse and the school, well I found out something." He says nervously. I could hear his heart rate escalate, and his hands were fidgeting. 

"What is it Stiles? I say getting more and more concerned. 

A deep blush appeared on his face and he looked up. 

"I'm in love with you."


	7. Chappie 7

Stiles POV   
**************

I see Derek watching me from outside the window of Mr.Harris's classroom. Well, old classroom. He was replaced by a pretty woman, Ms. Blake. I was just happy that when I looked, he was staring at me..I know, call me paranoid but he is one hot piece of werewolf ass, and well, I'm not a hot piece of anything. 

He winks at me through the glass, and dashes off towards the woods. We've been openly together for a month now, and our pack and my dad, have finally settled. 

The only rule in my house, is if he climbs through the window, he better tell me before hand. 

That rule is only in place because I was talking to my father, a towel wrapped loosely on my waist from the shower, when he burst in through the window, the wind dropping my towel to the floor.

I shudder. One more story for him to tell Scott and taunt me with. 

When the bell rung, Ms. Blake called me over. 

"Stiles?" She says sweetly, pointing at a desk for me to sit. "It has come to my attention that you run with the Hale pack is that correct?" 

What. 

 

Isaacs POV   
*************

When Stiles got called to stay after class, it was my chance to talk to Scott. Since asking Derek was a no-go, this is the next best thing. 

"Scott!" I yell down the hallway, jogging to catch up with him and Boyd. "Uhh." I murmur looking at Boyd with a nervous grin. 

'I gotch you.' He thinks in my head and runs off to Erica. 

( Right! We saved them while Stiles was gone, they were in a bank vault, chained and deprived moonlight. Harsh, right?) 

Scott turns to look at me and I smile. Beautiful eyes..

"What do you need?" He says softly. 

"Well. Uh, I kinda need to tell you something." 

Scott slightly nods his head, as if to say 'continue' . 

"I like you." I whisper, turning my head. 

He slightly chuckles, and leans down to peck my cheek. "Me too." 

 

Derek's POV   
***************

When I was confident Stiles was safe, I went back to the house where I found Peter lounging on the front porch. 

I sigh, " What do you want, Uncle?" 

"I thought you would have been more grateful to the one who saved your mate. 

Growling, I take a step forward. "You bit him, Peter. He could have died, you expect me to thank you?" 

'Must be out of his god-damn mind' I scoff. 

" I heard that." He voiced, walking off the porch. "Let me show you what HE went through, ...nephew. 

He put his hands to my head, sharing his memories. 

Stiles getting branded, getting thrown down stairs, kicked over and over again, bruising his ribs. Stabbed in the side, drugged with excruciating pain, the man forcing Stiles to...pleasure him while being chained to the wall. Being bit by Peter and bleeding out in the van, still chained at the ankles. Finding out he's immune, only to be smothered with chloroform. 

Gasping, I fall out of his grasp to my knees. 

All this time of silent nightmares, Stiles didn't tell me any of this, and I didn't ask. My Mate, and I didn't bother to talk to him. 

I'm such an asswipe. 

"You got that right!" Says Peter, running out of the yard, into the forest. 

 

Stiles POV   
**************

'Don't worry Derek, I got this one.' I think to my mate, backing away from Jennifer (Ms. Blake), whose knife holding is kinda freaking me out. 

I reach my hand behind my back, snatching the brown paper bag of mountain ash from my backpack. 

Handy. 

Slipping my hand in and grabbing a handful, she persists towards me, catching my arm with her unoccupied hand. 

"Shit!" I curse, tossing the ash at her and nursing the slice on my arm. This was a new shirt! 

She hisses in pain, crumpling on the ground. I take this time to make a circle around myself, blocking her attacks from there on. 

She just so happens to be smart. Shoot. 

She opens the window, blowing the circle open, gaining her access. I take my Swiss out of my pocket, flipping it open. I mean seriously, the Sheriff couldn't get me a bigger one. It's like my pinkie. Good lord.

She laughs at the size, " You think you can defeat me with that !" I back up, finding the wall. 

Ah hell. 

'Hey, uh Derek? Could use the help now.' 

"I know." He says, standing in the doorway. 

"So the rumors are true." She spits in my face, dragging her blade down my cheek, before placing her hand on my chest, making me immobile. 

Of Course! Now I'm stuck to a wall. 

"Derek Hale is mated to a human. A boy too!" 

I hear him growl, "Let him go." He snarls.

"Uh uh uh, what's the magic word?" She beams. 

He says nothing, growling louder, taking another step forward. 

She puts up her hand in my direction, a wire floating over wrapping around my throat, blocking off my air. I gasp, choking, thrashing my legs to get to the ground when I realize I'm being pulled off the ground. 

"Der- help-need--" I start seeing black dots, but first he looks up at me with huge eyes, then attacks her. I'm up to the ceiling now, but I drop when she collapses on the floor. 

The wire is still around my neck, and I try to move my arms to pull it off, but I'm too tired. My feet hit the ground first, causing pain to jolt through my body, but strong arms catch me from falling completely. 

He pulls off the wire, tenderly stroking my throat. 

"I'm sorry. This shouldn't have happened." He whispers. 

Still having trouble breathing, I just shake my head. "Not--ur fault." I wretch out. 

He winces, and I pass out in his arms.


	8. Chappie 8

Stiles POV   
************

I stand in my room, looking in the mirror, with Derek behind me. 

"I still don't think you should go." He says, wrapping his arms around me protectively, when I tense and pull away. 

"What did I -" he starts, but then pulls up the side of my shirt, to see the remnants of Peters bite in my skin. 

Growling he yanks my shirt down, and examines my neck again. 

"Why would you go to school like this?" He whispers when he's calmed down again.

"Jennifer tried to kill me. Strangle me. And I survived. I don't need to hide that." 

He turns me around, sitting me next to him on my bed. 

" I proud of you." He whispers, placing a deep kiss on my lips. Dragging his tongue over my bottom lip, making me moan and open my mouth, letting him in to explore my mouth. 

"Stiles!" Scott yells from outside my door, opening without any warning. "Isaac and I have something to tel-" 

I finally let go of Der's mouth, to look at Scott and Isaac holding hands in my doorway. "Uhh. What'd you need to tell us? I mean me." 

He shook his head, smiling, giving me that 'I knew this all along' vibe, whilst Isaac was almost on the ground laughing. Derek shot him a look, and he whimpered, stepping back in line, but Scott growled protectively, proceeding in front of Isaac. 

" Scott and I are together!" Isaac says happily, wrapping an arm around his boyfriends shoulders. "We're mates!" 

"I should've known!" I exclaim, bringing them into a warm hug. "You're guys' eye sex in class should've gave it away." 

They both blush, looking away, and I chuckle. "Well." I say leaning into Derek, "since you shared you're secret." 

"Stiles and I are also mates." He said gruffly, "Now get the hell out of the house." 

"Wait wait wait!" Scott interjects urgently. "What happened to your throat?" 

I roll my eyes, and pat the edge of my bed. "Sit down, long story." I sigh. 

Looks like I'm gonna be late for school.

 

Scott's POV  
****************

I meet Stiles and Isaac at lacrosse practice after school, getting suited up and walking to the field. 

"Kinda sucks though." Isaac says to Stiles, "New teacher, replacing the one who tried to kill you...tries to kill you." 

He scoffs, trying to play it off, when he stops. 

"Stiles? What's wrong?" He slowly brings his hand up, pointing if front of him. 

Looks like something out of a horror movie. 

He starts shaking, looking around aimlessly, tugging at his uniform. I know what's happening. 

Panic Attack. 

I look where he was pointing, but see nothing but trees. I grab his shoulders. 

"Stiles. There is nothing there, you need to calm down. " 

He just shakes his head, panting heavily. He collapses on the ground, and I sent Isaac to tell coach what's happening. 

Just then, I see Ms. Blake walk up to me, glancing at the unconscious Stiles on the ground. 

I extend my claws, calling out for Isaac and Derek in my head as I move between her and Stiles. 

"So. My little sweetie got kidnapped ? Poor baby." She mocked, making me let out a growl. 

" Why are you here? Hasn't he been through enough?" I whined, feeling embarrassed I let myself go like that. She's definitely not human. 

"Why don't you just step aside, and I'll help him." She says nicely, and I step back. 

My inner wolf is screaming at me, but it's like I'm not in control of my actions, and she leans down, pressing her hand to Stiles side. 

His eyes shoot open, him screaming in agony as a light protrudes from the wound. She gets tackled from behind, and Stiles slips back out of consciousness. 

"I'll be back!" She screams, and I feel the tug release from me, and I move towards Stiles, when a large hand pushes on my chest. 

"How could you let her do this?" He growls, gesturing to his mate. 

"I didn't-she possessed me-I couldn't move myself." Tears form in my eyes, and I set off to find Isaac. How could I let her do that to me? 

 

Stiles POV  
*************  
I wake up on the lacrosse field, a handprint burned in my uniform and Derek standing over me. 

Oh well. I've woken up in more compromising situations...

"Hey Der? Not that I don't like seeing you when I wake up, or excruciating pain, but what happened? " 

"You had a panic attack when you saw Jennifer in the woods, and she possessed Scott into not fighting her so she could harm you." 

"Wow. No holding back on that one." I mutter, getting up. 

\---------------> Later that day, Stiles house. Derek's POV 

 

" When I said you could go to school, I didn't mean you were allowed to let someone hurt you." I say, casually laying my hand on Stiles , taking away pain. 

It was bad. How was he not screaming, I can barely take this pain. It feels like...

"Stiles, let me see your burn." I say urgently, gently unwrapping the gauze. 

"What is it?" He asks nervously. 

There is wolfs bane imbedded into Stiles. That's why he screamed when she touched him. 

"There's- it's wolfsbane. She burned wolfsbane into you, so I can't heal you, or take your pain, without slowly killing myself. " 

He gasps and sits up fast, regretting it when he curls up in pain. 

"Don't try. I can handle it. Don't hurt yourself for me." He says shyly, curling into my side. 

I kiss his forehead, and turn on his TV. "I love you." He mumbles. 

"Me too."


End file.
